


A Discussion On Outfits

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck One-Shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, June Egbert - Freeform, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: June and Terezi discus what June should wear when they go out.





	A Discussion On Outfits

JUNE: there are sometimes where i don't think you take me seriously.  
TEREZI: WH4T 3V3R DO YOU M34N??   
TEREZI: >:]  
JUNE: this outfit...i don't really think...it works for me.  
TEREZI: WH444444TTTT??  
TEREZI: NO 1T'S FUCK1NG P3RF3CT!  
TEREZI: HOW DO YOU NOT S33 1T  
JUNE: i would not call just a bra and panties the most appropriate of outfits to be commuting in.  
TEREZI: 1T W1LL B3 F1N3!  
TEREZI: 3V3RYON3 W4NTS TO CH3CK YOU OUT!  
JUNE: i don't know if i WANT anyone to be checking me out.  
JUNE: what if i just want to be me!  
TEREZI: TH3N YOU 4R3 4 W33N13  
TEREZI: ST1LL  
TEREZI: R3G4RDL3SS OF WH4T G3ND3R YOU 4R3  
JUNE: and what if i'm ok with being a weenie?  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: 1 DONT H4V3 4 COM3B4CK FOR TH4T   
TEREZI: WOW  
TEREZI: CONGR4TUL4T1ONS JUN3  
TEREZI: YOUR W33N13N3SS H4S R3ND3R3D M3 1NC4P4BL3 OF 1NSULT1NG YOU 1N 4NYW4Y  
JUNE: about time.  
TEREZI: 1 SUPPOS3 W3 W1LL JUST H4V3 TO SUFF3R YOUR W33N13N3SS 4T HOM3  
TEREZI: L1K3 W3 4LW4YS DO  
JUNE: hey! don't bring up my antisocial nature now!  
JUNE: there is no way i'm going out in just this!!  
TEREZI: F11111NNN33333  
TEREZI: (k1lljoy)  
TEREZI: 1LL H3LP YOU S3L3CT 4 PROP3R OUTF1T  
JUNE: oh no you don't!  
JUNE: you're going to have me in awful brightly colored mismatched attire!  
TEREZI: NO 1 WONT!!  
JUNE: sure, just like you haven't done the last three times we went out.  
TEREZI: YOUV3 B33N OUT OF TH3 HOUS3 THR33 T1M3S??  
TEREZI: WH3N D1D TH4T H4PP3N? DUR1NG TH3 L4RG3 T3RR1BL3 L1Z4RD B34STS 4G3S??  
JUNE: why yes, you would not believe how plesent some t-rexes are compared to you.   
JUNE: some even have less teeth.  
TEREZI: WH4T SORRY LOOS3RS TH3Y 4R3!  
TEREZI: YOU GO1NG TO ST4RT CH4NG1NG OR WH4T?  
JUNE: give me a minute!  
JUNE: i don't know what to pick here.  
TEREZI: JUST GO W1TH YOUR GHOST SH1RT YOU H4V3 L1K3 F1V3 HUNDR3D OF THOS3  
JUNE: i don't feel like the knock-off slimer today.  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: 4R3 YOU S3R1OUSLY F33L1NG 4LR1GHT?!  
TEREZI: 1 4M G3NU1N3LY CONC3RN3D FOR YOUR H34LTH H3R3  
JUNE: much appreciated terezi, but no.  
JUNE: i just want something a little different.  
TEREZI: MY OPT1ON W4S D1FF3R3NT!!  
JUNE: you just wanted me to be streaking across earth c.  
JUNE: hard pass.  
TEREZI: BUT JUST TH1NK 4BOUT HOW MUCH YOU WOULD G3T P3OPL3S 4TT3NT1ON!!  
JUNE: i don't want peoples attention.  
JUNE: i just want to look nice today, just for myself.  
JUNE: that's not to much to ask is it?  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: H3R3  
TEREZI: WHY DONT YOU TRY TH1S?  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: that's my fancy suit terezi.  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: i know i'm not the most adept when it comes to fashion but girls don't really wear suits do they?  
TEREZI: PFFFFFF  
TEREZI: WHO C4R3S WH4T "NORM4L" G1RLS W34R  
TEREZI: YOUR 4 FUCK1NG GOD R3M3MB3R??  
TEREZI: YOU DONT H4V3 TO PROV3 4NYTH1NG BY 4DH3R1NG TO SOM3 OLD F4SH1ON POL1C3 4BOUT STUFF L1K3 TH4T!  
JUNE: ...  
TEREZI: 1T W1LL LOOK GOOD ON YOU  
JUNE: ...  
TEREZI: 4ND 1M NOT JUST S4Y1NG TH4T  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK YOU WOULD G3NU1N3LY SM3LL F4NT4ST1C 1N 1T!!  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: alright.  
TEREZI: TH4TS TH3 SP1R1T!  
JUNE: i think i'll leave off the tie though.  
JUNE: i could never really get the hang of turning it in that complicated knot.  
TEREZI: H3R3 1 C4N H3LP W1TH TH4T  
JUNE: not to tight now!  
JUNE: i know how you are with fabric around the neck!  
TEREZI: R3L4X  
TEREZI: 1LL B3 C4R3FUL  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: ok.  
TEREZI: ...  
JUNE: ...  
TEREZI: ...  
JUNE: ...  
TEREZI: TH3R3  
TEREZI: 1TS DON3  
TEREZI: ...4ND Y3S YOU DO SMELL GOOD 1N 1T  
JUNE: you really think so?  
TEREZI: Y3S  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: thank you.  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: >://]  
TEREZI: NO...  
TEREZI: NO PROBL3M  
TEREZI: UH...  
TEREZI: YOU KNOW  
TEREZI: W3 DONT H4V3 TO GO OUT 1F YOU DONT W4NT TO  
JUNE: oh?  
JUNE: do you have a different plan now?  
TEREZI: UHHHHHH...  
TEREZI: NO  
TEREZI: NO 1 DO NOT...  
JUNE: alright then.  
JUNE: you already to go?  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: ...  
JUNE: terezi?  
TEREZI: HMM..WH4T?  
JUNE: you ok there?  
TEREZI: 1M JUST F1N3 TH4NKS  
JUNE: you ready then?  
TEREZI: ...Y34H  
JUNE: then lets...  
TEREZI: C4N 1 HOLD YOUR H4ND WH3N W3 W4LK 4ROUND??  
JUNE: ...  
JUNE: ...  
TEREZI: SORRY TH4T W4S 4 STUP1D QU3ST1ON  
TEREZI: 1LL JUST W4LK...  
JUNE: sure you can.  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: >:D   
JUNE: you ready now?  
TEREZI: Y3S!


End file.
